


Take care of yourself

by sxftjinko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Falta de cuidado personal (y de sueño), Fluff, M/M, Mitarai lo está intentando, Sagishi sólo está preocupado por su novio, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftjinko/pseuds/sxftjinko
Summary: Mitarai es regañado por su pareja al no haberse cuidado mientras dibujaba.
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mitarai Ryota
Kudos: 2





	Take care of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> He descubierto hoy esta ship mientras me volvía a ver el anime de Danganronpa y casi chillo al ver lo poco contenido que tiene en ao3 (claramente, tenía que hacer algo, aunque sea cortito). Tengo más ideas sobre estos dos, a ver si me animo a escribirlas cuando tenga más tiempo yvy

Mitarai no se sorprendió cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de su apartamento. No le hacía falta mirar la hora para saber que se trabataba de su pareja, Sagishi —apodo creado por él al no conocer su verdadera identidad—. Debía de haber terminado las clases en la Academia Kibougamine.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —le preguntó el más alto desde atrás—. ¿Has comido algo desde esta mañana?

Ryota se llevó la mano a la boca, mordisqueando una de sus uñas en señal de nerviosismo. Mientras tanto, utilizaba su otra extremidad para realizar trazos incoherentes sobre la pantalla de la tableta gráfica, formas inconclusas realizadas de esta manera por la falta de sueño del animador. 

Al ver esto, Sagishi suspiró. Depositó la bolsa de comida en la mesa más próxima al castaño y se acercó a él con cautela, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Ryota, tienes que preocuparte por tu salud, no vas a conseguir nada si terminas desmayándote a cada rato.

—N...No... No puedo descansar, no hasta que pueda... —Tosió un par de veces—. No hasta que pueda salvarlos a todos...

El impostor le observó desde arriba. Definitivamente, el estado de Mitarai había empeorado desde que le había dejado aquella mañana para poder ir a la escuela. Lucía más enfermizo que antes: unas enormes ojeras amaneciendo bajo sus orbes apagados y cristalizados, su luz natural había sido opacada por el cansancio. 

—Deja eso, vamos a dormir —demandó.

—¿Eh? —Mitarai dejó de prestar atención a sus dibujos por un instante para poder centrarse en el contrario.

—Tienes que anteponer tu salud a tu trabajo, Ryota. —El nombrado evadió su mirada, la culpa carcomiendo sus entrañas—. No me has respondido, ¿has comido algo desde esta mañana?

—Y...Yo... El trabajo...

—Olvídate de eso. 

Con un gesto brusco, cerró la tapa del ordenador de Mitarai, quien simplemente dejó escapar un breve gruñido al no quedarle fuerzas para protestar.

—Dormiremos un rato y luego comerás lo que te he traído, ¿vale? Nada de dibujar hasta que hayas descansado. —El semblante de Sagishi estaba serio, aunque también se podía atisbar un deje de preocupación en sus luceros.

—Está bien... —cedió finalmente el más pequeño.

Una vez conseguido su propósito, Sagishi se relajó. Procuró que su novio estuviese consciente mientras se cambiaba la ropa por una algo más cómoda, dejando que eligiese Mitarai el lado de la cama mientras él ordenaba un poco su escritorio. Una vez estuvo contento con el resultado, se giró hacia la cama, sonriendo cuando se encontró con que Ryota ya se había dormido. 

Se aseguró de poner una alarma para la hora de la cena y se metió bajo las sábanas también, envolviendo con uno de sus brazos la delicada cintura del castaño. Al parecer, sus suposiciones previas no habían sido del todo correctas, puesto que Mitarai se arrastró hasta quedar a la altura de su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en este mismo. Sagishi apoyó sus labios sobre la frente ajena y se quedó allí, inmerso en la felicidad que recorría sus venas, en el momento tan mágico y especial en el que ambos se habían sumergido.

—Te quiero, Sagishi —murmuró Mitarai antes de caer dormido.

El corazón del más alto se ablandó.

—Yo también, Ryota.


End file.
